


lotus

by amamichan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamichan/pseuds/amamichan
Summary: 蓮華 - renge - lotus:far from the one he loves





	1. .

Although you were lucky to have him, dating the Ultimate Anthropologist had its troubles. For his research and fieldwork, he’d often be overseas for long periods of time, leaving you alone.  It had been months since you last saw him. You wouldn’t admit it but it left you lonely, a sense of sadness gnawing away at you most nights.  
But today that sadness was gone as you held faith in the fact that he was coming home today. 

**korekiyo |** 11:32pm  
I’ve just arrived at the airport. See you soon, my love.  
**  
****__ ♪ |** 11:35pm  
ill be waiting as i always have~ when do you think you’ll be here?   
  


The reply you sent was left unread for 2 hours, and you were considering sending another to check on his status when you heard the sound of a taxi pulling up to a halt against the asphalt.  Your heart began to race knowing what it was. 

_ He was home _ . 

Realising this you rushed to the door, and you heard the sound of it quickly being unlocked.  

When the door swung open, you both smiled instantly at the sight of each other. Before you could even greet him, he rushed over to you.  In an instant he was within arms reach of you, and he moved to dip and kiss you, a hand on the small of your back and another cupping your cheek. You stayed like that for a while, you just enjoying the warmth of his embrace.  
  
“How I’ve missed you.” He said finally, murmuring into your neck, his voice laced with deep affection. 

You leant into his touch, soft smile gracing your face.  


“I’ve missed you too.”  


The two of you called and texted as you as you could; some nights he was too exhausted to even talk at all, but it wasn’t the same at all. 

You were so glad he was finally  _ here,  _ finally home in your arms. You could tell he felt the same with the way he was borderline making out with you.  His kisses were slow and fueled by desire, which quickly became rougher as he began to reach your neck.  Feeling a short pang of pain, you realise he’s left a love bite there, and your breath hitches in your throat.   
  


“Kukuku. You have no idea how much I’ve longed for this.”   
  


He pressed a few kisses along the length of your neck before you look up at him, tracing the features of his face. It looked like the months changed him— eyes a little more weary but still retaining the warm gold you so loved.  


“Do you want any help unpacking? You must be tired.”  


He shook his head. “It can wait. The 13 hour flight has taken much out of me; I’ll attend to that tomorrow morning.”  


Korekiyo took your hands gently, running his bandaged fingers over your own.  


“But there’s something I wish to tell you.” He said, beginning to remove his mask.  Your heart skipped a beat— you knew he was serious whenever he did that.  


“Oh?” You said attentively.  


Your mind raced through the possibilities; perhaps something happened while he was overseas, or he was going away again, or even something to do with his sister— 

“__.”  


You snapped out of your quickly downward spiralling thinking when he called out your name.  His hold on your hands tightened.  


“The time I spent away from you only made my love for you run deeper. My heart aches where I cannot be with you and... I long to be with you always.” 

He hoped you wouldn’t notice his hands trembling slightly as he pulled away to reach into his pocket.  You tilted your head at this sudden display of affection— he was always a romantic, but he seemed… Different.  
“__, what I wish is for you to be mine.” He said, producing a small box from his pocket.  _ Oh. _

Your eyes widened when you realised what was happening. 

“Kiyo,” You began, but was interrupted by him.  


“Please, allow me.” Korekiyo said, trying to be gentle. “This was all I could think about during my trip.”  
He regained his focus, and began to sink down on one knee slowly.  _ He was really doing this…  
_ You covered your blushing face with your hands, fingers apart to maintain eye contact with him. 

Pulling back the lid of the box, you couldn’t help but gasp. The ring he presented was gorgeous and impossibly intricate— you guessed he got it during his travels. He really wasn’t kidding when he said this had been on his mind then.

You focus your attention back to him, where he was looking at you with mixed emotions; hopeful, affectionate but nervous all the same.  


“I could scour the entire world and never find someone like you. Your radiant beauty and warming heart… Humanity’s greatest strengths.  I’m searching for that in you.”  


His golden eyes softened.  


“Let me be yours, and you mine, __. Marry me.”

“Oh, Kiyo.” You breathed, an uncontrollable smile on your face that was only growing wider with every second.“You know I will.”  


You moved to dive into his arms, and he immediately welcomed the gesture. Then he kissed you— slowly and passionately, and you deepened the kiss as you put an arm behind his neck to bring him closer.  


When you parted you were laughing, so happy to be together and engaged;  _ so happy to be in love. _

He slipped on the ring gently before raising your hand to his lips for him to kiss, making you giggle.

“I love you. I love you so very much.” He whispered, as his hand on your back brought you closer to him.  


“How lucky I am to be engaged to the most beautiful of humanity— an angel even, a  _ divinity.” _

You laughed, he never failed to amuse you with his affections that seemed to go on forever.  


“I should be saying that to you.”  


Korekiyo shook his head before leaving another kiss on your lips. “It’s most definitely you, beloved.” 

“Now come,” He said, suddenly picking you up bridal style. This earned a gasp of surprise from you which he laughed at— you had forgotten how strong he was. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Although… I’m not so tired anymore.  _ Let me show you just how much I’ve been longing for you. _ ”


	2. prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as it says in the chapter title; to be read as a prequel to chapter 1!

Today you just weren’t feeling it at all. Everything was going downhill for you: you forgot your travel card, you’d forgotten about an assignment deadline, and to top it off you hadn’t heard from your boyfriend in a while. All in the one week.   
You sighed deeply as you lamented, arms   
You heard a pull up a chair next to you with a rattle across the floor, and you looked up to see Kaede giving you a sympathetic smile.

“You miss him, huh?”

You looked away, head resting against your folded arms.

“No.” You denied.

She laughed in response. “That won’t work with me. You’ve been sighing all day.”

“Okay, maybe.”

“You’ve been all gloomy~ Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s a little silly.” You began to explain with another sigh. “He hasn’t called me this week, so I feel— well… You know. It’s lonely.”

“Aww.” Kaede cooed, clasping her hands together. “You really do miss him!”

“Kaedeeee!” You whined. “Come on, you’d be sad too.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But I think I’d find something better to do than sigh my day away.” She giggles behind her hand.

“Oh! That reminds me—“ She said suddenly, making you jump. “Miu was throwing a party tonight! She said she wanted to go all out with testing the new speakers she made. You’re going, right?”

...Right. You remembered hearing something about that— Iruma was cackling about ‘having some fun for once’ and ‘letting loose now that the missus is gone’. Her phrasing of the offer ticked you off so you hastily brushed it off. But if Kaede was going…

“Might as well.”

“Yay, great!” Her eyes lit up as she bounced. “See you there!”

When you agreed she cheered again, leaving you to go home wondering what to wear.

“Hey.” You greeted casually, holding out the bottle of wine you brought as a gift for the party. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Hey, you made it! I thoughtcha weren’t coming. Your timings great too, we needed one more for strip poker!”

Rolling your eyes, you turned to leave without another word, but Miu grabbed your arm, clutching the sleeve tightly. She looked at you as if she were about to cry.

“N-no, stay please? We’re not doing anything like that… Just having fun…”

“Okay, okay.” You tried to hide a smile. Her personality doing a 180 like that was pretty amusing.

“Great!” Her haughty attitude was back again as she opened the door with a dramatic flair. “Miu Iruma’s party of a lifetime is a-go!”

“But jeez,” She huffed, taking your gift bottle. “D’ya guys ever think of bringing something other than cheap wine? We’ve got enough to last us a fucken century!”

Chuckling, you stepped through. “What else would we bring?”

Upon entering, you immediately gathered the attention of the people already there, who smiled and waved at you.

“__-chan, you’re here!” Kaito grinned and said loudly over the music, swinging an arm around you. “No Shinguuji today?”

“No.” You said hesitantly. “He’s out of the country, remember?”

“Huh?” He blinked. “...Out doing laundry?”

“No, no.” You raised your voice as you repeated yourself. “Out of the country.”

“Scouting the hungry?”

_“Out of the country!”_

“Ouma is crunchy!?”

You patted his shoulder. “You know what, forget it.”   
You smiled and began to walk away, leaving behind a very puzzled Kaito to decipher Korekiyo’s whereabouts.

The evening passed by enjoyably, and you felt yourself unwinding from all the stress.   
You found yourself laughing, relaxed for the first time in a while as you watched Ouma down a drink— if you could even call it that; it was three different sodas mixed together with soft jellies and chocolate thrown into it.

When he was finished, everyone cheered and Ouma smirked as he wiped his mouth and quickly prepared another. He held out the red cup to Shuichi, grinning widely.

“That’s disgusting—“ Shuichi winced, covering his mouth as he tried to move away, but was quickly stopped by Ouma, who had his arm in a vice grip.

“ _Come on, open up!_ A dares a dare, you know~?”

You were laughing at the exchange, a hand over your stomach when an unexpected buzzing in your pocket alarmed you. Fishing out your phone, your eyes widened as you looked down to see the caller.

korekiyo   
**answer          decline**

It was your boyfriend.

“I have to take this, one sec.” You muttered as you pushed past everyone to find somewhere private.

You decided on the balcony. The sound of muffled music playing from the apartment behind you, you closed the sliding door and stepped away from the party momentarily. It wasn’t as quiet as you would’ve liked, but it would have to do. You glanced up, noticing the stars twinkle against the sky.  
It wasn’t such a bad view. You wished Korekiyo were here to enjoy it with you. Looking down at his portrait on your ringing phone again, you slid the ‘answer button’ and held it up to your ear.

“Hello?” You answered.

“Hello, beloved. Is this a bad time?”

Your heart almost skipped a beat— it had been so long since you had heard his voice. You shook your head and smiled. “No, never! I wasn’t doing anything in particular.”

“Is that so?” He pondered. “That’s awfully loud music. I didn’t take you for a Mioda fan.”

“I do love her, but no. I’m just at a party at Iruma’s!”

“Scandalous.” You could hear him smirk. “Do tell if they manage to set the robot on fire again.”

“We’ll see.” You giggled. “I think Kiibo got himself upgraded for extra fireproof precautions after that, but fingers crossed.”

“They did manage to duct tape him to the fan, though.” You said coyly.

“My, how unfortunate for me to have missed that.”

“Yeah~ I wish you were, Kiyo.”

“I, too.” He returned the sentiment, though you could sense a little sadness in his voice.

“Timezones and lack of signals have made it awfully difficult for me to reach you.” Korekiyo breathed. “I hope you can forgive me.

Your eyes widened. “It’s fine!” You said quickly. “Though I have missed you a lot.”

“And I, too.” Korekiyo said warmly. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

“Have you?” You teased. “What sort of things are you thinking about?”

You asked the question in an attempt to fluster you, but it backfired as he nonchalantly replied.

“Everything about you. Your beauty, your charm, I miss all of you.”  
As you began to giggle at his words, flustered, he let out a sigh of contentment. “There’s that laugh I love. If only I could see your beautiful smile along with it.”

“Kiyooooo!” You complained. If he were here you’d be playfully swatting his arm.

“Come now, you asked.”

You smiled again, feeling the wind in your hair as you tried to fight back the grin appearing on your face.

“You’re too much, Kiyo.” You laughed. “Come home.”

“I will, soon. I’ve left you for far too long.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m excited to see what kind of fieldwork you’ve been doing.” You said, fingers drumming against the railing absentmindedly. “Though you know I miss you.”

Your fingers ran through your hair as you added a little sheepishly. “It’s been so long since I’ve heard from you, I thought you forgot about me.”

“Oh, my.” He said, voice hushed in clear shock. “I’m truly sorry, __. …You’re important to me, not a day has passed where I haven’t thought of you.”

Korekiyo spoke with a sincerity that made your heartbeat quicken. No, love. Never doubt that I love you.”

“The next time I’m overseas, you’ll be right beside me.”

 


End file.
